


The Afterlife

by texting_fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: Set after The last Olympian,Luke Castellan awaits his sentence before entering the afterlife.A brief encounter with the reader lifts his spirits one last time before he needs to face before the judges.





	

“So, where are you going?” Somebody asked behind him. A head appeared in his field of vision.

Luke looked down at the person that had just spoken; a puzzled expression on his face. “I’m sorry?”  
It was only then that he realized that she was the only one who looked almost human.

He let his gaze ran over all the people that waited in front of him before he looked back down at the girl who still stood behind him.  
She had crossed her arms over an orange shirt with a black print, her _____ hair pulled up into a messy bun.  
Now she shrugged. “Where do you think you’ll end up? Asphodel? Elysium?”  
“Um…”  
Now that she mentioned it, he began to take in his surroundings more clearly.  
In the distance he could see a dark shadow, shaped almost like a dog, and his ears picked up screams that a breeze brought over.

“Oh shoot..." The girl whispered. "You didn’t know you were dead, huh?” She added, brows raised and sounding seriously sorry for him.  
“It… it just dawned on me, yeah. Not that it’s surprising…” A memory came to him, how he stabbed himself with a blade, a blonde girl looking at him, a dark haired boy jumping in front of her.  
And the pain.

“Hey! You there?”  
The soft touch of a hand placed on his lower arm brought him back into here and now.  
“Yes. I’m fi..” His voice broke, as more of what he had done came back.  
The line of memories wouldn’t stop until a small hand slipped into his.  
“I’ve heard about this. It usually takes the judge to get all your memories back but sometimes… well. Just hold on, there are only like five more people before you. It’ll be over soon.” Her smile was reassuring and a small drop of warmth fell into the pit of his stomach.

After a while something stirred inside him, and Luke turned around to look at the girl again.  
She wasn’t looking at him but at the far away ceiling of the enormous cave that was the Hades. As her _____ eyes flickered to his, he felt like he had seen her before.  
“How- how long’ve you been here?” He asked, mouth dry like the Styx had taken its moisture on his way here.  
The girl shrugged. “My watch broke.” She held up her wrist and showed the blond the crack. “But it’s been some time.”

Luke looked down at their connected hands, another realization dawning on him.  
“You’re a demi-god aren’t you? That’s why you are… aware of all this.” He gesticuled around.  
Her eyes widened. “Yeah… could be.”  
His view locked onto the necklace she wore.  
A string of leather, with four beads on it. He lifted his hand but stopped before he could touch it.  
A single word filled out his head, and all the different meanings bloomed the longer he thought about it.  
He whispered “Home.”  
“What?”  
He shook his head. “Your necklace… I don’t know, but it reminds me of home.”  
The girl smiled.  
“Well, prepare yourself for a new home. You’re up!” With a nudge from her he turned around and let go of the girl’s hand. The judges awaited him.

 

You watched the boy with the stained shirt disappear into the tent and hoped that he could enter Elysium. After all, he was a bit like you; a Demi-God.  
Shouldn’t all demi-gods go to Elysium?

The ghosts around you seemed to give you strange looks for a smile enlightened your face.  
As the door to the tent opened again, you had no fear of facing the judges.

Ready for your fate, you stepped in and hoped for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> The (almost identical) original of this one shot was posted on my devianArt ClaraGryffon.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed what you read :)


End file.
